


When We’re Gone

by ANCI3NT



Series: Past Own Work Challenges [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Fate, Future, Happy Ending, Hope, Original Character(s), brief mentions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANCI3NT/pseuds/ANCI3NT
Summary: Short work used for an online competition years ago that I forgot about.What happens after death.
Series: Past Own Work Challenges [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207190





	When We’re Gone

Dead. I had died. I didn’t expect it to happen but it did. I passed away, into the next world, hoping for peace and prosperity. What greeted me and what I thought would happen were two very different things. 

I woke up, hoping to be in a luscious valley or cloud castle. Thinking I was going to be in a world where pain and hopelessness didn’t exist. I was wrong. I was so, terribly wrong.

The place I woke up in was a desolate, desperate war ground. The sort of place where there was a huge void of everything except evil. A place I never want to be near to or in again. It was like no-man’s-land, but worse.

There were men writhing on the ground, with bullets shoved inside their stomachs and arms. But none were in their heads. No, that was too quick a death. The people who did it must have wanted them to suffer a long end. 

I suddenly stiffened, as I felt the barrel of a gun press firmly against my sweating temple.  
“Get up.” A mystery voice harshly commanded.  
I did and after they told me to face them, I twirled around slowly, keeping my hands in the air.  
“You have two choices. Join us and help us rule the world or die here like the rest of the traitorous scum.”  
Before I could think of anything to say, my wild side came out.  
“You think I’m going to help you murder innocent people? Waste lives because you’re a psychopath? No. And my choice will stay the same no matter what you do to me!”  
The tall, dark, mystery figure chuckled before everything melted away.

“Well done Child. You passed the test.” A soothing voice echoed from across the gloomy dark-walled room.  
“What test?” I spat back, still shaking with terror and fury because of the horrors I’d just witnessed.  
“The one to see if you were worthy to come to Whorthney.”  
“I’m in Heaven?” A wondrous note had entered my voice; a voice still coated in confusion.  
“No!” The voice snorted. “Everyone seems obsessed with this heaven. It’s not even real! And I have no idea where the idea or it originated from.”  
I could tell that angering the voice was the wrong thing to do so I changed the subject.  
“What would have happened to me if I didn’t refuse the men?”  
“You would have gone to … to Ebal.” The voice seemed to quieten and wobble at the mention of its name.

“Now,” the voice seemed to brighten. “It’s time you meet me properly.”  
The voice seemed to step further away from the swirling pools of darkness that created the shadows. A figure materialised, but it wasn’t a human. It appeared to have a stature more like that of a horse. Strong and sturdy. A horse with a horn.  
“I’m Queen Acredenecityness. But everyone just calls me Queen Ace. I am the ruler of Whorthney and you are now one of my subjects.” Her imperial tones ordered immediate obedience to anything she would say, now and forever.  
I tried to step up to bow but suddenly noticed something very startling. My feet were gone! In their place were four rounded things: I had hooves. I was a unicorn too!  
This would, undoubtedly, beat all quests I’d ever attempted or journeyed on.  
That was the start of the best adventure ever.


End file.
